First
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Mako and Korra infiltrate Equalist headquarters and Mako realizes many things.


In life, people could leave so easily- willingly or not, and Mako had learned the hard way how quickly life could change forever after his parents had been murdered. Now, though, there was this girl- this stubborn, beautiful, perfect girl that sputtered out that she thought they were meant to be together and he-well, he agreed so much with her that it was all he could do to clench his eyes closed and tell her no.

He had been so stupid to tell her no.

Mako stared at the way her hips shimmied in front of him, her body stealthily moving through the hallway with her own subtle grace. He knew he should concentrate on the task at hand. They were infiltrating the Equalists' hideout, but spirits, he hadn't known that seeing her ass hugged by those green pants would make his thoughts go towards the bad end of things.

He tried to banish those thoughts, the ones that made him blush behind his scarf and goggles, the ones that made him want to stop her, shove her into the nearest empty room and tear off the clothes hiding all her dark skin, but those kept getting mixed in with thoughts about how he wasn't going to live through this. He had figured that since she had asked him to come, just the two of them against a whole slew of Equalists, he wouldn't get through it alive.

She was worth dying for.

Her convictions of what was right and wrong, the knowledge that she cared- she cared about people other than those close to her, people she should hate. After seeing her trying to cheer up Tahno after his bending was taken away Mako realized that she was as near to perfect as a human could be.

He didn't deserve someone like her, but that didn't stop the want.

Mako couldn't go on anymore with the knowledge that this was the end, and he was only going to ever have that one kiss. So, he grabbed her arm, his skin hot under his clothes and burning to touch her.

"Mako, what are you-" She didn't finish the sentence as he shoved her through the nearest door, the one they had just checked for occupants and knew to be empty.

His hand fumbled with his goggles and mask, pulling them off and throwing them down to the ground before he was doing the same with hers. He stared into her eyes, those deep pools that were looking at him so naive and trusting before widening when his mouth met hers.

He had expected her to push him away. He just had wanted the one kiss, to die with the taste of her on his lips, but he didn't argue when she pressed her body against his and their hips connected with a dull thud.

Mako's legs carried their bodies back until her back was pressed against the nearest wall. His mouth was devouring hers, and she was kissing him back with the reckless abandon he had started to connect solely with Korra.

His mouth opened and his tongue swept against her lips, and she gave this mew of contentment as she allowed him entrance. This wasn't like the first and only kiss they had shared when they were both so confused and their problems had seemed so important but paled now in comparison.

Their tongues twisted together, dancing in tandem before she was pulling back, her cheeks flushed as she rested her head against the wall and looked up at him. Her next words stunned him.

"I don't want to die a virgin."

Mako gaped and shifted his body, realizing how close they when his hardness pressed against her thigh, rubbing and making her very aware of the effect she had on him. And even though he wanted to laugh and blush and stammer that this wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't what they should do. Well….

He didn't want to die a virgin either and there was no one he would rather do the act with then avatar Korra.

"Spirits, Korra," he gulped slowly and reached up to slide the fabric of her scarf from around her neck, letting it drop and pool beside their feet. "I won't let that happen."

His eyes widened as she grinned. "I know you won't, you want me, don't you, Mako? I mean, you kissed me. And-And that-I can feel you." Her warm palm slid along his pants, touching him so that he moaned.

"I meant about the dying part," he said shakily, his whole body thrumming with the pleasure her touch induced. "But I-I guess I can help with the other part…If you really want that. If you want me." He felt awkward and weird, discussing taking her virginity in the secret hideout of the Equalist party that wanted to kill both of them, like it wasn't already bad enough that they were talking about it at all.

Her only response was the unbuckle the clasp keeping his chaps up and letting them fall with a thud to the floor. With that in mind, their mouths found each other's again, his hands suddenly bold as they started to pull at her clothes, unfamiliar with the way they worked and how many layers there involved.

Somehow, minutes, hours, moments later, their uniforms were scattered on the ground and he pulled back, his eyes taking in her body against the stark white of her bindings. "Korra," he breathed her name. Mako was suddenly scared, to touch her, to ruin this moment. Because it was wrong of him to take this part of her and then leave her forever in death.

He knew he would have never recovered if the tables were turned.

But she didn't even stop to think, just found the strip that was tucked against her side. One sharp tug and the binding unraveled, falling and leaving her chest heaving and bare.

He still tried to talk to her, open his mouth and make her realize the consequences, but he was a man. A man faced with a beautiful girl that he was in love with offering herself to him.

He hadn't even realized he had moved until he saw his hand palming her breast, gasping slightly at the softness and weight before he kissed her own little moan of pleasure away. "Korra…" And this time her name wasn't said in warning but in a haze of lust.

Mako tried to be slow, tried to be gentle, but it was hard with her urging him on, her own hands not gentle as her nails scraped up his back and her hips ground against his.

The rest of their clothes discarded, he slid his fingers down her navel before dipping into her pussy, his finger sliding through her moist folds and stopping for a moment. "Is this okay?"

"Spirits, yes!" Mako grinned and kissed her mouth, swallowing her loud moans as he kept touching her, his fingers sliding in and out of her with a gentle rhythm.

Her own hands fumbled down to find his cock, touching the hard member with naive hands. Obviously she didn't know to be firm and stroke it, her fingers were just running over the tip and feeling the precum he had already produced. "You're big," she mumbled as her eyes met his, half-closed with pleasure. "Do you really fit in me?"

Her hips moved and he slid their bodies away long enough to gaze between them and nod slowly. "That's how-that's how it works," he finally said, his own eyes betraying his doubt.

"Then, do it already," Korra was whining and he found it a bit adorable. Mako aligned their bodies before pressing into her, gasping at the slight barrier that he met before he broke through it.

He could feel her gasp of pain radiate through him, and he held her gently, stroking her hair back before making sure she was okay. He didn't know how he could stop from moving though, the tightness around his erection sending flashes of pleasure through him.

"Move," she mumbled as her teeth nibbled at his collarbone. "It feels good or-well, okay. I think it'll feel better when you move."

Her logic was astounding because he knew she really didn't know anything more than he did. Hell, he probably knew a bit more than her after hearing the guys talking about it in the gym. But he moved and thought he would explode.

He hadn't known sex felt this good, thought it was an exaggeration, but spirits she was tight and slick and her lips were on his again and her nails were digging into his hips to urge him on more.

And their bodies clumsily fell into a rhythm, her hips rising to meet his thrusts and their mouths trying to meet, but mostly just falling open into little moans and groans of pleasure.

Mako didn't know how much time had pasted while they were in the throes of their lovemaking, but he felt like time stood still and everything in the world was just narrowed into them- moving and breathing as one.

But then her body shuddered and her teeth bit down on his shoulder, the sharp pain finally sending him over the edge until they were clinging to each other, panting. He slowly slid down to the ground, his legs unable to stand up any longer as she curled up on his lap.

"Spirits, now we can't die, Mako. After we're done with Amon, we're doing that. Again and Again until we can't move anymore."


End file.
